Beautiful
by RaindropsAndRosepetals
Summary: Lydia had never been called beautiful before. Lots of other things, for sure, but never beautiful. He was the first one to call her that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! This my first TW story, so I'm not sure they were completely in character, but hopefully it's ok. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Lydia had been called a lot of things in her life. She had been called a bitch, a slut, hot, a genius and sexy. But she'd never been called beautiful, not except by her mother. He'd been the first to call her that.

_His car pulled up by her street and she came running out in a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. She had her hair tied in a messy ponytail. He unlocked the door for her and she jumped in. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. He knew what wrong. As they continued driving, he would steal quick glances at her, and when they parked at a red light, his glances became stares. "What?" She questioned. Her green eyes shined with confusion. _

_Shocked at getting caught, he tried to think quickly of an answer. "Nothing, it's nothing." _

_She gave him a look that obviously meant she didn't believe him. "Stiles, you've been staring at me ever since I got in the car." _

_He looked straight again as car honks signaled the light was green. "I don't know what you're talking about." He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter then necessary. _

_"Don't do that." Her voice rose the tiniest bit and he tried his hardest not to grin. _

_"Do what?" _

_She sighed, obviously frustrated. "Pretend you don't know. You do it all the time. I know you know what I'm talking about." _

_This time, he did grin. "Has anyone ever told you how smart you are?" _

_"Actually, they have. Now, why were staring at me?" _

_"Do you really wanna know?" _

_She gave him a glare. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Stiles!" _

_He chucked and stopped at the next red light. "You have the absolute worst bed head I've ever seen in my life." _

_In the past, her hands would have immediately gone to her hair. She would have straightened out her ponytail and combed it with her fingers. Instead, she slapped him on the arm. "You're not funny." _

_He laughed and looked over at her. "I'm being serious. You look like you've been shocked." _

_She rolled her eyes and looked out her window. "You're such a liar." _

_He smirked. "Maybe. You'll never know." Several cars honked and he sighed in annoyance. "Dammit, I'm going. Jesus Christ, it's three in the morning, where do you have to go?" _

_She actually laughed slightly at that. It sounded music in his ears, and for a moment he drifted off. "Stiles! Watch out!" _

_A car had pulled out in front of them, and he slammed on the brakes. He instinctively stretched his arm in front of her to prevent her from lurching forward. "Are you ok?" He questioned. _

_She nodded and he sighed in relief, glad it was over. "Who's fault was that? Mine or his?" _

_She gave him a small smile. It was the smile she used when she was being sincere, not that big fake smile she gave most people. "I think it was his fault." _

_He smiled back at her. "Did you see his license plate? Maybe I could sue him for almost killing you. We'd probably make some money, no one wants to see such a beautiful person get hurt." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He inwardly scolded himself for not thinking before he spoke, again. _

_She looked at him, her lips were parted the smallest bit and her eyes showed shock. "What did you just call me?" _

_"Nothing. I didn't say anything." _

_"Stiles." She made him pull the car over. "Did you just call me beautiful?" _

_He sighed and looked over at her. "Ok, I know I totally just crossed a line, but I'm sure you get it all the time! And, well, you can hit me now." _

_She looked down at her lap, chewing on her lip slightly. "You're wrong." _

_"Huh? What do you mean?" _

_"I don't get it all the time. I think you're the only boy who's ever called me that." _

_"You're kidding, right?" _

_She shook her head and looked at him. "Well, Lydia Martin, I have to say, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." _

_She smiled, but it vanished shortly after. "Come on, the body's not gonna find itself." _

* * *

Lydia sighed as she chewed on her pencil. That had been a few weeks ago. The person that Stiles once was, was gone. Replaced by something of hate and darkness. She knew that deep down, he was still Stiles. Stiles was in there somewhere, he had to be. He was trying to fight it, but he couldn't. She didn't think he would ever hurt her, not Stiles. But that thing wasn't Stiles.

_She had received the call at exactly four fifteen. She'd never forget it as long as she lived. As her phone rang in the darkness, Lydia searched around on her desk, only to realize she had fallen asleep talking to Allison, meaning the phone was somewhere in her bed. Eventually, after digging around for a few seconds, she found it. "Hello?" _

_"Lydia?" _

_"Stiles?" His voice sounded panicked and rushed. She shifted slightly and flipped on her lamp. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?" _

_She heard him take a sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry." _

_She felt panic rise within her. "Why are you sorry?" _

_"I'm trying so hard Lydia." He sounded like he was crying. _

_"Stiles, where are you?" _

_"I don't think I can fight it anymore." _

_"Stiles, what's wrong? What is it?" _

_"Will you tell Scott I'm sorry?" _

_"Stiles, stop. Right now. Take a breath and listen to me. Are you listening to me?" _

_She took the silence on the other end as a yes. "You're going to be fine. I know you can fight this ok? You'll figure out to fight it, just like how you figured out that bear trap. Figure it out Stiles." _

_She heard what sounded like a sob and she felt her heart break. "I don't know if I can figure it out this time." _

_"I know you can. Do you want me to come over?" _

_"No, I'll be ok." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yea. Lydia?" _

_"Yes, Stiles?" _

_"You're beautiful, don't let anyone tell you different." And with that, he hung up. _

* * *

She hadn't noticed she was crying until a drop of liquid fell onto her hand. She looked around at the class, and stood up, grabbing her bag and walking out the door. She ignored the calling of her name and continued down the hallway.

Stiles was still in there, and she was going to find a way to get him out. Even if it killed her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Please read

Hey guys! So, I'm thinking about making this a series of one-shots, what do you think? Should I continue? 


	3. Tick

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Please review! **

Stiles watched as Lydia talked to Aiden. She was out of his league, he knew that. But he could still hope. After all, his chances had gotten higher. If you had told him a few years ago that one day he'd be helping the gorgeous strawberry blonde search for dead bodies, he would've laughed and walked away. A few years ago, she wouldn't even have glanced at someone like him, and now, well, now they were in the same pack. The same group of people. Hell, she was his tether. He chewed on his nails while he watched them talk, grinning slightly when he saw another thing he loved about her. Her tick. Maybe it wasn't exactly a tick, but it was a habit. As Aiden spoke to her, her head tilted slightly, wether it be from annoyance or from interest, he didn't know. He twisted his body around back towards his locker, fumbling with the lock, when he realized something. She wasn't looking at Aiden, she was looking at him. He turned his body back around to look at her. Her body language told Aiden she was completely interested in what he was saying, but her eyes told another story. Finally, he left and she started walking over to him.

"I thought you broke up with that guy."

Lydia rolled her green eyes. "First of all, he's not just 'that guy' you know, he's a part of your pack. Secondly, I did. We were just talking."

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and she started to walk away. "Besides, it's none of your business."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Yea, I've been doing this a lot lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Sticking my nose into other people's business. I can't help it. Life's just so boring."

She stopped and looked at him. "You're joking, right?"

"Yes, Lydia! Of course I'm joking. My best friends a werewolf, I could actually go for boring right now."

She started walking again. "But boring is so..boring."

He snorted. "Yea, exac-" he stopped mid sentence, clutching to his head.

"Stiles?"

"I'm ok, I'm ok." He wasn't ok, he felt like he'd just been hit on the head with a rock.

"You don't look ok."

"I'm fine Lyds, it's nothing." His head was pounding.

She tilted her head slightly and he fought off a smirk, shaking off the pain. "What?" He questioned.

"Lyds?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Your nickname."

"My nickname? Are you serious?"

He grinned. "As a heart attack." His phone beeped, signaling a text. "Speaking of heart attacks."

"What is it?"

"Scott, he needs my help. Like you said, I'm the guy who always figures it out."

She frowned slightly and nodded. "Ok."

"Something wrong?"

"No. I'll see you later." With that, he tuned on her heel and walked off, leaving him confused. But with another text from Scott, the confusion was pushed to the back of his mind and he ran to his car.

* * *

"You're doing it again."

Lydia looked at him. "Doing what Aiden?"

"That thing you do when you're not paying attention."

"What thing?"

"You tilt your head." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the lockers. "It's kind of _cute_." He reached out to push the hair that had fallen out of her braided bun behind her ear, but she backed away, doing it herself.

"I don't know what you're talking, I was paying attention."

"Yea? Then what was I saying?"

She sighed and chewed slightly on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry ok? I've just been a bit distracted."

He grinned and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I think I can help with that."

She pushed on his chest and moved away from him. "No, I already told you. I'm not doing this with you anymore."

"Come on Lydia, I know you think I'm a bad guy, but I'm not." He pulled her close again.

"I don't just think, I know. Let go."

"Lydia.."

"No! Aiden, let go of me. Right now."

He squeezed her, growling slightly. "You know I won't hurt you."

"You're wrong, I don't know. Aiden, let go, don't make me hurt you."

He chuckled and leaned down so his mouth was against her ear. "How can you possibly hurt me?"

He gasped and dropped his arms as she let out an ear piercing scream. By the time his ears stopped ringing, she was gone. "Dammit!" He slammed his fists against the lockers. He decided he would find her later and walked to his next class.

* * *

Lydia sighed in relief as Aiden disappeared around the corner. The feeling of a hand on her shoulder made her jump. "Relax, it's just me. Scott and Isaac heard you scream and sent me to check. Are you ok?"

She took a breath and nodded. "Yea, I'm ok."

"Why'd you scream?"

"I just got a bit spooked is all."

He looked down and noticed a pair bruises starting to form on her arms. He grabbed her wrist and showed her. "You sure about that?"

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I'm fine." She picked up her bag and started to walk down the hall, her high heels clicking slightly.

He ran after her. "Maybe you should get those checked out."

She sighed and tilted her head as she continued walking. "I'm fine Stiles."

"Lydia!" He grabbed her arm and she winced. "See? You're not fine. Did Aiden do this?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but he stopped her by continuing. "I knew he couldn't be trusted! I don't see why Scott thought it was a good idea for them-"

"Stiles! It was an accident, ok?"

He stared at her. "You shouldn't be around him."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't choose who I talk to. You're not my father."

"Yea, but I'm your friend! Lydia, he's a bad guy."

"I know! That's why I told him I didn't want to be with anymore! Remember that Stiles? I'm not with him anymore, ok? It's done."

He shook his head. "Sure doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

"We were talking! That's it!"

He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't like the fact that he hurt you. Allison and Scott would feel the same way."

She sighed and nodded. "I know. It's done."

"Good."

She tilted her head slightly, a strange look on her face. He smiled as he watched her. "What?" He questioned.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, it's gone now."

"Do you wanna go get lunch?"

She looked at him. "You mean, like a date?"

"Uh..well..I-I didn't mean..I don't want..I mean not that I don't want to go on a date with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that. If you want it to be a-"

"Stiles! You're rambling."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, sorry."

"Come on, let's go." She walked out of the school, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Go? Oh! Ok! Ill be there in a second! Just meet me at my car!"

He darted into the bathroom. "Ok, you don't look awesome right now, but you look ok." He tilted his head and smiled. "Nope, it doesn't look half as good as it does when she does it."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! **


	4. Please read: important

Alright guys, this is another A/N, but it's important. No, it's not about my stories but ff in general. There's a chance that all fanfiction sites will be removed. There is a petition online and it needs 1000,000 signatures by the end on March 19th. Go on google and type in "stop SOPA 2014" make sure to add the 2014 part because there has been a petition ever year for the last four years. They still need to get 51,805.


	5. Day by day

**A/N: PLEASE READ: spoilers for this weeks episode, if you haven't seen it i don't recommend you read this until you have.**

* * *

"Hey."

That simple little word had so much meaning to it. It was said in grief and sadness, but also with love.

"Hi."

He sat down next to her. "How are you?"

She looked over at him and her face gave her away. Her eyes were puffy and there were tear streaks on her cheeks. He emerald eyes were filled with misery, the spark that once was there was gone. "How do you think I am Stiles?"

"Right, sorry, stupid question." He rubbed his hands together.

She reached out and touched his hand. "You're freezing."

He nodded. "Yea, Scott says so to."

"I'm scared Stiles."

He took her hand into his, squeezing it tightly. "Me too."

"The funeral's on Monday. Are you going?"

"Yea, are you?"

She sighed and looked down at her lap. Her strawberry blonde locks fell around her face. "I don't know." She whispered. "I mean, she is-was my best friend, but I just," she sighed. "I don't know."

"I know how it feels, Lydia, I really do."

She nodded as the tears started to fall onto her mattress. "I know. Does it make me horrible?"

"Does what make you horrible?"

"I don't think I want to go."

"Lydia.."

She tried to blink away her tears but they kept falling. "It's my fault Stiles, if I hadn't allowed him to take me, she wouldn't have been in that position." She covered her mouth as she let out a sob.

He knelt on the ground on put his hands on her knees. "Lydia, that wasn't your fault. Allison loved you like a sister and it would absolutely kill her to know you felt this way." She let out another sob and he sighed in annoyance. He wasn't annoyed with her, he was annoyed with himself. "Sorry, kill was probably a bad choice. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself Lydia, and I don't want you to either."

"Who am I going to talk to now?" Her voice shaking and he was worried she might actual break.

"You have Scott, and Isaac, and Aidan, and Ethan, you have me. You have every other person who's in the pack too."

"But it isn't the same. Allison was different. She just had this..way to make everything feel right. I'm a banshee Stiles, I don't fit in."

"You do fit in, don't ever think you don't." He stood up and gently pulled her up with him. "Your mom says you haven't been eating."

She walked over to her dresser and opened one or her drawers. "Food has been the last thing on my mind." She wiped her cheeks with a tissue and put concealer around her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I don't want my mom to know I've been crying." She closed the drawer and walked back over to him. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Scott's to get something to eat." He opened the door and gestured for her to walk through. When she didn't, he gave her a questioning look. "Don't tell me you're not hungry because I know you are."

She shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready to be around them yet."

"Come on," he urged. "They all want to see you. You haven't left your room in four days. You need some fresh air."

"Stiles, I ca-"

"Lydia, I will not hesitate to throw you over my shoulder, as weak as I am, I can still carry you."

She sighed and nodded. "Ok, fine."

He grinned in triumph as she walked out of her bedroom and he followed her, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Lydia stood far back from everyone else in the park. It was a beautiful day, which was kind of ironic for such a depressing event. It was over now and everyone was paying their respects.

Stiles glanced over at her while he talked to Scott. When their conversation was over, he walked over to her. He was wearing a suit, and it made Lydia feel weird because it just wasn't him. "You came."

She nodded and looked behind him at everyone else. "I think I want to go home. Will you drive me?"

"Yea, sure." They walked towards his car and got in. He clutched onto the steering wheel and started to drive.

"Stiles, stop the car."

"Wh-I can't were in the middle of-"

"Stiles! I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ok, ok I'm going." He pulled into a parking lot and she pushed the door open. "Lyd-"

"Don't follow me!"

"Ok then." He saw her lean over a bush and sighed. He pushed the door open and got out, immediately sitting down again and closing it. "Nope, she doesn't want me to follow her." He chewed on his lip slightly as he watched her. "Don't do it Stiles. Don't be stupid, listen to her, don't go after her." She fell onto her knees and he sighed. "Screw it." He opened the door and ran over to her.

"Ok, I know you don't like it when people see you all sick, but I don't-" he stopped when he noticed she was crying again.

"Lydia," he leaned down next to her and almost fell backwards when she buried her face into his chest.

"Seeing all those people, all those people who lost a daughter, a cousin, a friend, it made me realize that this is really happening. She's really dead, and she's not coming back. I deal with death almost everyday, I'm a banshee for God's sake, but it doesn't make it easier. When I was in that tunnel with you, I felt her die, Stiles. It's one of the worst feelings in the entire world, I could feel the life slip out of her. I can't get rid of that feeling. I don't know what I'm going to do."

He took a shaky breath and gently repositioned himself so he was sitting Indian style. He moved her carefully off his lap so he could look her in the eyes. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to drive you to Scott's house. Everyone's there, Kira, Derek, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan. We're all going to watch a movie, as a pack, as a family. You're going to sit next to me, and if you feel even the tiniest bit sad, squeeze my hand and I'll take you somewhere else, anywhere you want. This is hard Lydia, especially for you, but we need to take this day by day, and I promise you." He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I promise you that it will get better, not next week, not next month, hell maybe not even next year. But I promise Lydia, it will get better."

She looked at him, her mouth slightly open. "I knew it." She murmured.

"What?"

She looked him in the eyes. "I told you, you were the one who always figured it out."

He gave her a small smile and she shivered. "Here," he shrugged off his black jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Better?"

She nodded. "How cheesy of you."

He grinned and helped her up. "I can get a lot more cheesy then that."

She gave him a tiny smile and he took her hand. "You're ridiculous."

He smirked and opened the car door for her. "I know." He shut the door and sprinted around to the other side. "Ready?"

She nodded and pulled his jacket around her tighter. "Stiles?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you." She turned to look at him and he smiled. "What?"

His smile grew and he shook his head. "Nothing."

The spark wasn't back yet, maybe it never would be, but there was a glimmer, and that was something he could work with.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Swings

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"Have you heard from Lydia?"

Scott and Malia looked at him and shook their heads. "I haven't heard from her at all. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her at school either." Stated Scott.

Kira and Isaac walked over and sat across from them. "Are you guys talking about Lydia?" Questioned Kira.

"Yea, have you seen her?" Asked Scott.

"She's at home." Stated Kira.

"She hasn't texted any of us." Said Stiles.

"I think she just wants to be left alone, I mean, wouldn't you?" Asked Isaac.

Stiles shook his head and stood up. "No, that's not her. Lydia doesn't like to be alone, she hates when people see her cry, but she hates being alone. I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Scott called out.

"Where do you think!? Cover for me!"  


* * *

Stiles knocked quietly on the door. After waiting a few moments, the door opened. "Stiles? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Hi Mrs. Martin. I was wondering if I could talk to Lydia."

"Lydia isn't here, she said she was going for a walk, you just missed her actually."

"Really? Do you know which way she went?"

"She usually goes towards the old park, so you could try there."

He nodded a thanks and took off down the road. Finally, after jogging for a short distance, he saw her. She was sitting on a swing, her back towards him. She was wearing a mint green dress with a black belt. Her shoes were black boots and the colors made him think of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He rolled his eyes at the thought and stared at her, contemplating if he should interrupt her peace. Her feet were dangling a bit off the ground as she swung back and forth the tiniest bit. Her hair was down in soft ringlets and she was resting her head on the metal chain. He decided to speak to her, and if she told him to go, he would..eventually.

"Having fun?"

He could tell she was slightly zoned out by the way she jumped slightly at the unexpected sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned. Her voice was raspy, but she didn't sound angry. Although she didn't sound happy either.

"Well..you know, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd check this place out." He took a few steps towards her. "I heard this place is haunted."

He could practically feel her rolling her eyes, but she didn't answer with a witty response like she normal would. "Even if it was true, I'm sure you'd be safe." He moved closer so he was right under the swing set. The only thing separating them was an empty swing. He ran a calloused thumb over the metal chain, scrunching his face in disgust when he saw the dust on his finger. He wiped it off on his hoodie and carefully sat down. When the seat of the swing creaked beneath him, he prayed to whatever god was watching that he wouldn't break it.

"Why? Because I'm a banshee and all I have to do is scream and one of you will be come to my rescue?"

He was tempted to laugh, but he didn't. "No, because you're, well, you."

"Gee Stiles, thanks for the reminder, I had forgotten for a second."

He chuckled slightly and kicked his feet against the concrete. "That's stupid." He observed.

Finally, for the first time, she looked over at him. "What?"

He looked up at her. "Huh? Oh! No, not you. The concrete. What if some kid fell and broke their neck?"

She just shook her head, causing her strawberry blonde curls to bounce slightly. "It's abandoned. No one ever comes here, I think they're safe."

"Right," He kicked it slightly with his shoe. "Good to know."

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, repeating her question from earlier.

"I wanted to check on you. You weren't at school."

"Yea, I didn't feel like going today." He heard her voice rise just the tiniest bit, a sign she was about to cry.

"Do you want to play twenty questions?"

She gave him a look. "Are you five?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Wouldn't really surprise me."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, fine. You start."

He grinned and twisted the swing around, lifting his feet up and letting it spin him around. "Um..what's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"That's a terrible color."

She sighed in annoyance and looked at him. "I suppose you've got a better one?"

He nodded. "Course I do. Yellow."

She scoffed. "Now that's a terrible color."

"Yea, well, it's better then purple. Next question. What's your favorite season?"

She pursed her bottom lip, contemplating it. "Winter." She finally decided.

"Mine's summer."

"Big surprise."

"Ok, next question-"

"Aiden liked summer. So did Allison."

Stiles suddenly felt his mouth go dry and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The air felt thicker and he took a breath. He went to reply, but she beat him to it.

"I told him he was a bad guy. H-he died thinking that was my opinion of him. I should've just kept my mouth shut." Her shoulders shaking and he jumped out of the swing and walked over to her.

"Lydia, I'm sure he knew you didn't mean it." He rubbed her back soothingly and she cried harder.

"You're wrong Stiles, I did mean it. I'm a horrible person."

"Stop it, Lydia." His voice was firm. He knelt in front of her and made her look at him. "You are not a horrible person, do you understand me? A horrible person would not be this upset over it, hell, they wouldn't even care. You Lydia Martin, are far from a terrible person. Ok?"

She took a shaky breath and nodded. "Thank you Stiles."

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek and shook his head. "Don't thank me, seeing you smile is thanks enough."

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit, this wasn't one of my best chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7

Alright everyone, this story is on hiatus until the new season of Teen Wolf comes, which is in about a month. I will a post a new chapter as soon as it starts again. Thanks everyone!


	8. Voices

**A/N: Chapter set during the first episode of season 4. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

The hum of car was the only thing making noise as they drove across the dirt road. What just happened was kicking in and none of them knew what to say. Stiles reached over and turned on the heat, because, for some reason, it was freezing in the dessert. He looked over at Malia to see she was shivering slightly. He placed his hand over hers and rubbed it slightly, making her look at him. "Thank you." She mouthed.

He nodded in response.

"Stop the car." The voice is so raspy that it sounds unfamiliar, but something in him knows it's Lydia.

"Are you kidding?" He tries to joke. "If I stop this thing, I don't think I'll ever get it started again."

There are no laughs, and there are no smiles. She doesn't look at him, she just keeps looking down at her lap. "Please."

He realizes she's serious and slowly stops in the middle of the road, not bothering to pull over. "Do you need something?" Kira questions.

Lydia says nothing as she opens her door, sliding out of her seat and onto the dirt road, closing the door behind her.

"Is this a banshee thing?" Asked Malia.

Stiles looks over at the half coyote and gives her a look that means he doesn't know. They all follow her lead and get out of the car.

"Lydia?"

She faces away from the road and stares at the miles of dessert that surrounds them. "I can't do this anymore."

Her voice trembles and Stiles feels as if she's about to break.

"What do you mean, Lydia?" Kira questions.

"This isn't fair. We shouldn't have to live like this. I just can't do it anymore."

"Lydia.." Stiles places a hand on her shoulder but she jerks away.

"We're seventeen God dammit! The only thing we should be worried about is passing school! We shouldn't be terrified that we won't survive to graduate."

"Lydia, we're not going to die." Kira stated, trying to console her.

"I bet that's what Allison thought. Aiden to." She stated bitterly.

"Lydia, we all understand-" Malia started, but Lydia cut her off.

"No you don't!" Her voice was shrill and it made Stiles wince. "You have claws and fangs and you can protect yourself. I can't. You don't understand what it's like to hear voices and not know where they're even coming from. I can't just snap my fingers and turn it off like you! It's there, all the time."

Kira and Malia stood silent, not sure what to say. Stiles moved closer to her and she whipped around, her strawberry blonde hair almost hitting him in the face.

"Do you know what it's like to feel someone die? To feel the life drain out of them until there's nothing left? It's the worst feeling in the entire world and I would do anything to make it go away, but I can't. There's no escaping it." She was crying now, her mascara running down her rosy cheeks.

"Lydia," Kira started gently. "When..when was the last time you slept?"

The question surprised Stiles as he looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I don't remember. All I know is that I'm so tired of all this and I just..I just.." Stiles catches her as she fall to her knees, and he doesn't let go as she lets out one of her signature wails, no matter how much it hurts, because he knows she's hurting so much more. The wail turns into a sob as it echoes through the dessert. She clings to him as she cries and he rubs her back gently. He looked up at the others and he knew the same thing the same thing he did.

Lydia was broken, and she needed help to be fixed, and he was going to be the one to fix her.

Malia gladly gives up her seat for Lydia so she can be closer to him, but the jealously inside makes her angry.

Stiles gently places her in the old jeep, only letting go of her to get in the drivers side. His eyes widen slightly and his body stiffens as she lays her head on his lap, but he quickly relaxes and places on hand on her back, the other still on the wheel. He's relieved when he hears her take longer, relaxed breaths, meaning she's getting the sleep she so desperately needs.

He makes a silent promise to her, and to himself that he's going to fix her.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was terribly short, hell, it might've been just plain terrible, but I hope someone enjoyed it. **


End file.
